


Brother

by fimlml, SammiMP



Category: Looking (TV), NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fimlml/pseuds/fimlml, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiMP/pseuds/SammiMP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every now and then you let what you love go. Or do you? Sometimes a man got a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fimlml](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fimlml/gifts).



> Lynn is Dwayne Pride's twin brother.  
> It all happens after Gibbs got seriously injured by "the Calling" and Lynn broke up with Dom while Dwayne dealt with his divorce.

纽奥良机场。

板着脸的Gibbs拎着勤务包匆匆地从廊桥穿过，在人造的冷空气里大踏步地穿行于人流中。放眼望去，背着旅行包挎着相机的旅客们操着各种口音，挥舞着手中的智能手机，匆匆浏览着地图或旅行攻略或预订的的士和酒店信息，满满的新奇和兴奋感弥漫在机场大厅里。机场的工作人员一脸疲惫地试图打起精神应对各式各样、五花八门的紧急情况和旅客咨询。以及安检口坏脾气的联邦探员一闪而过的证件和头也不回的气势。

门外正是午后，阳光正好，热浪让玻璃门外的世界看起来就像漂浮在流动的空气中。

在闪避开三五成群，围成一圈叽叽喳喳讨论最佳路线，或先去吃什么美食的游客后，轻车熟路的Gibbs终于站在了机场外纽奥良炽热的土地上，感受着扑面而来的热量将周身瞬间蒸腾出一层水汽，禁不住深吸一口气，让午后那熟悉慵懒的味道充斥着胸腔。

天知道，他讨厌如此人多的地方。他讨厌游客们那莫名其妙的兴奋感。  
他知道这种厌恶感莫名其妙，毕竟纽奥良之于他，要比止水镇更要有熟悉和亲切感——新鲜感总是不可避免的，只不过保质期有限——更何况纽奥良作为有名的旅游城和狂欢城，就像这里居高不下的犯罪率一样，大街小巷攒动的游人是绝对不会少的。  
大概是因为太多的噪音和过分的拥挤，熙攘的人群和空气中充斥的过度的亢奋，总是会让他那狙击手的本能警铃大作的缘故。

所以，当他在需要换换心情的时候，竟然直奔华府机场毫不犹豫地跳上最快的航班飞来纽奥良——连身上的西装外套都没来得及换一换——而不是拎着斧头在自己的木屋附近劈柴时——  
Gibbs眯着眼睛将NCIS的勤务包甩到肩上。  
——Dwayne要对此负全责。

每次来到纽奥良，无论或早或晚还是或风或雨，只消一个电话，当他踏出机场大门时，Pride就会在机场外不远的地方，靠在他那辆蓝色的1966款Cadillac DeVille上，随着他脑海里的爵士乐，脚下踩着轻快的拍子，脸上挂着大大的笑容，微笑着等着自己的老友。而Gibbs总是会得到一个温暖的熊抱和一声亲切的“Hello my brother”。

Louis Armstrong机场外面哼着爵士的Pride。

Gibbs的眼神在Dwayne一贯等着他的地方凝视了一会儿，脸上冒出了这几个月以来难得一见的微笑。

这次来纽奥良完全在他的计划之外，如果不是Leon坚持接下来的一星期不想在海军大院里见到哪怕他的一根头发，Gibbs根本不会离开那南瓜橙色办公室一步。

“枪伤恢复期不等于拼命工作期。”那根牙签神出鬼没地又从Leon的嘴边冒出来了——NCIS主任极度焦虑并且打定主意要发挥“chain of command”的作用时的标志。  
然后这位NCIS主任就彻底无视了Gibbs那著名的——用Tony的话来说“让男人都变成哭泣的娘娘腔”的——瞪视。

Surprise, surprise.  
Gibbs伸展了一下身体，无视了路边的的士和大巴，以及头顶的道路指示牌，沿着公路向19公里外的市区走去。

 

*四个小时后*

 

外套搭在前臂上的Gibbs从车厢上写着“美味龙虾”的厢型货车上跳下来，拍了拍车门和司机道谢，长袖T恤上洇湿的痕迹像是刚过了水一样。

膝盖的新伤旧伤完全不配合，好在他足够幸运，在走出几公里后还是有足够热心的司机伸出援手，不至于在纽奥良的骄阳下再多晒几个小时。

纽奥良市中心就在不远处，Gibbs扭动了一下膝盖，长叹一声。  
有时候他真的很想也狠狠地扇一下自己的后脑勺。

Stubborn jerk.

当纽奥良暮色微垂时，Gibbs终于在换乘了各式交通工具后，徒步穿过了喧闹的Jackson Square，来到了法国区那扇不起眼的绿色大门前，轻车熟路地在密码键上按了几次，看着门缓缓移开，信步走了进去。

Pride的车不在院子里，不过办公室的灯光却亮着。

Gibbs在门口探了探头，扫视了一下空荡荡的办公室和Pride那一向堆满文件的办公桌，接着便将背包随手丢在Pride的桌脚。

“King？”

他打量着二楼的会议室，又在厨房里打了个转，接着扫视过院子后，便沿着旋梯来到Pride的卧室前。

“Dwayne？”

Gibbs敲了敲门，侧耳听了听，一片寂静，便推门而入。  
Pride从来没有锁门的习惯。  
Linda尝试着纠正这个他们两个共同的坏习惯，当然最后以失败而告终。

钢琴上的台灯亮着，旁边堆满了各式文件夹，一个鼓鼓囊囊的旅行包丢在琴凳旁。钢琴一角上放着一个玻璃杯，里面琥珀色的液体被融化的冰块冲淡，勉强盖住杯底，冰水在酒精中间弯弯曲曲地移动着。

Gibbs嘴角上翘，摇着头敲了敲琴键。

Same old Pride.  
这家伙最好不要酒后驾车。

他瞟了一眼手表，思索了片刻。  
Old Bailey现在是Pride最可能出没的地方——那有整个法国区、整个纽奥良最棒的爵士乐队。

Gibbs随手抓来一件Pride衣橱里折叠平整的短袖T恤，长舒一口气将黏在身上的翻领长袖T扯了下来。

Time to have some fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Old Bailey。

昏暗的酒吧内，蓝色和粉色的顶光随着台上萨克斯的节奏悠然摇摆，怀抱吉他的歌手用沙哑而慵懒的嗓音对着舞池前的观众深情地吟唱。背景里的跃动的Banjo和钢琴上偶尔敲出的蓝调旋律，让Gibbs的脚步不由得轻快起来。  
想在这个时间的Old Bailey里找到Pride不是一件容易的事，而Gibbs在离开办公室前就将手机丢在了Pride的琴上。他在亢奋的人群中穿梭着，额头上微微见汗也不见老友的影子，终于决定还是先坐下喝点什么，等待夜晚火热的爵士乐稍微冷却那么一些再说。

一杯苏打。

台上音乐和台下观众的欢呼声交相呼应，Gibbs眯着眼睛靠在吧台边的独脚凳上，随着节奏晃动手中的酒杯。

苏打水不知道什么时候换成了加冰的波本。

NCIS在华府的医师郑重其事地警告过他不要饮用太多的咖啡和酒精——  
不过既然他这一周都不能呆在海军大院的管辖范围内——  
休假怎么能没有酒精？

台上女歌手白底碎花的上衣在灯光下变幻着色彩，富有磁性的嗓音和酒精蒸腾出的热气搅在一起，低悬徘徊着。

Gibbs将手中的波本一饮而尽，转头示意酒吧里留着络腮胡的侍应生续杯。

余光扫过之处，在舞台另一端，墙角的桌边，一张熟悉的面庞。

他跳下凳子，端着半满的酒杯在随意舞动的人群中穿行着，像是在人海中行驶的船，努力不让手中的波本荡漾出来。

桌边的那家伙一如既往完全沉浸在爵士乐里，直到身边突然冒出来的人用力拍了拍他的肩膀才注意到对方。

“Ah, man, good to see you.”

Gibbs一如既往地将对方揽进怀里，给了他一个结结实实地拥抱。

“啊……”

惊讶的表情在对方的脸上闪过，Gibbs笑着大力拍了拍他的后背。

“我知道我没有提前知会你……  
然后露出一个人畜无害的调皮笑容。  
“Surprise～”

他微笑着望着Gibbs，摇着头。  
“抱歉……我们见过面吗？”

“啊哈，别想捉弄我，我可不是Linda，don't hitting on me.”  
Gibbs笑着望着他，看着讶异一闪而过，被灯光渲染的一阵似笑非笑而取代，直到他脸上的表情固定在“困惑”上。  
“Come on, D-man,”Gibbs摇着头，“我不会上你的当的。这周你都要和我拴在一起了。”

眼前人微微张了张嘴似乎还想说些什么。

Gibbs晃了晃手中的波本，对着他举起杯子：“这是主任的主意，你尽可以找他算账。”

他看着Gibbs将手中的波本一饮而尽，接着脸上的笑容也随之消失殆尽。

“One week.”


	3. Chapter 3

头疼欲裂的Gibbs歪在床上，用胳膊遮挡着视线，试图挡住透过窗子洋溢得快要刺穿他脑袋的阳光。

他脑子里能记起的就是酒吧里闪烁的灯光，和身边陪着他一杯接一杯喝着波本的Dwayne Pride。  
他们似乎谈了很多，又似乎一直都在保持沉默。爵士乐和嘈杂的观众让他完全回想不起曾经说了些什么。  
但无非就是最近心情极糟的Leon，华盛顿糟糕的天气，他那该死的膝盖，Palmer家的小家伙第一次说话，Ducky和Margaret最新的发展，Tony在他病休期间出色的表现，Abby那贴心又让人苦恼的胡椒“鸡尾酒”(据说有助放松和睡眠)……

不过Pride虽然一如既往安静地聆听着，除了时不时鼓励似的拍拍他的肩膀外，倒是没品地一直在试图让他相信自己不是Dwayne Cassius Pride，也不是什么纽奥良的NCIS探员……

“好好好……你不是Dwayne Pride。”Gibbs似笑非笑努力表现出认真的样子。

“啊……you're not buying it.”

“You kidding?我当然相信你是三番市Buds花店的老板，Lynn，”Gibbs强调似的用力敲了敲桌子，“百分百的相信。”

Gibbs看着他像往常那样，举起双手做出了个熟悉的“Ok, I give up”的姿势，禁不住大笑起来。无论他们谈起什么，最爱的球队还是理想的好车，争论到最后Pride总是最先放弃试图和他讲道理的那个。

“我是认真的，”Gibbs坏笑着对着他撅了撅嘴，“衬衫的花纹不错。Nice tan.三番市一定是个好地方。”

“Unbelievable... Now YOU are hitting on me.”他摇着头，有些无奈，随手将见底的啤酒扔到桌脚。

Gibbs看着眼前人，向前凑了凑，用肩膀友好地顶了顶对方，一脸调笑：“别自恋了，你这家伙。”

那间杂着些许褐色的绿色迎上了他的目光，在闪烁的灯光下，触手可及……

之后发生的一切在他脑海里一片空白，只剩下一些模糊的奇怪片段。  
纽奥良深夜的街道，无所不在的喧嚣和游荡着的色彩。

Gibbs伸出双手揉了揉脸颊，小心翼翼地眯着眼睛，用手遮挡着阳光，尝试着抬起头四下打量了一下。  
阳光照射下的钢琴和木质家具散发出熟悉的味道，Gibbs望了望那台Pride家历史悠久的Hamilton钢琴和堆叠在上面的各式物件，摇着头缓缓地从床上爬起来，捏了捏鼻梁试图让头疼稍微减轻些。

这不是他们第一次喝得大醉了，但至少每一次他都能指望Pride保持足够的清醒摸索着将两个人一路引回这里。大部分时候，Gibbs在踏进办公室不久就已经彻底昏睡过去了，第二天醒来每次都是在Pride的床上睡得四仰八叉。而Pride一般不是叼着牙刷就倒在壁炉边的扶手椅上，就是衣服脱到一半躺在地板上……  
无论日子过去多久，或者他们各自遭遇了什么，只要两个人在一起时，一切就似乎回到三十年前的样子。  
某次酩酊大醉的Gibbs和Pride被Linda和Shannon丢在Pride家门外的草坪上醒酒之后，他们就开辟了这么一个醉酒之后的避难地。

Gibbs脸上的笑容慢慢地消失了，眼神盯着钢琴上那个空荡荡的杯子许久。

上一次他们喝醉到这个地步，还是在Shannon和Kelly去世之前。  
那以及墨西哥之后，似乎有一道无形的界线在确保他们“适可而止”。他们两个总是像能读懂对方心思一样，准确地知道哪一杯应该是最后一杯。而这次Pride的“防醉酒预警”却完全失效了。

Bourbon overdose的后遗症就是Gibbs现在恨不得把头直接泡在冰水里。他挣扎着轻车熟路地抓出一套Dwayne的睡衣，眯着眼睛、光着脚，步伐略微不稳地向厨房晃去——现在只有咖啡因才绝对有利于让他的大脑清醒过来。

Gibbs习惯性地抓起那个橙色的杯子，斟满新鲜的咖啡，丝毫不在乎再次占用了Pride的杯子——而且每次都在Pride不满的抗议声中坚持继续霸占他的杯子。  
既然Pride坚持要和他开这种“你认错人”的玩笑，那么一点小小的报复也绝对不算过分。

早晨的办公室一片安静，似乎空无一人。Gibbs眼神飘过墙上的显示屏，时间还早。  
不得不承认，Pride的小队没在这里便意味着他可以无所顾虑地和老友一起打发空闲的时光，不管这时间到底有多短暂。  
Hell,他总是可以指望随时有案件让纽奥良的联邦探员们开始紧张的工作——而Pride也完全无法阻止他假休假之名，舒舒服服地坐在副驾驶位置上，捧着一杯纽奥良办公室负责人亲手产出的新鲜的咖啡，和他们一起出现场。

这大概也是为什么他不加思索地跳上那趟航班的理由之一。  
枪伤恢复期也不等于无所事事期。  
那让他有极强的焦虑感。

他受够了华府办公室里，每个人都关切地询问他的伤势，小心翼翼地避免让他“过度劳累”，以及好心地为他提供各种“康复建议”。好像他是什么玻璃做的物什，破裂的花纹危险地延展着，只需一个轻轻的碰触便会化成无数碎片。  
在礼貌地忍受一天这一切之后，他那有名的“Gibbs死光”绝对是他能给出的最好的回应了。

_I'm NOT broken._

 

办公室的绿色大门外，轮胎声和引擎声响起。还有车门作响的声音以及模糊的对话声。  
他已经大口地将咖啡消灭掉一大半，此时正毫不客气地嘴里叼着冰箱里翻出的三明治，眯着眼睛从厨房门口探出头来，就像一只慵懒的猫，安静地望着门口。

Pride拎着鱼竿，在试图向身边兴趣缺缺的Laurel解释他们钓到的几种鱼类在口感上的差异。

“Uncle Gibbs！”Laurel最先发现了正在厨房门口探头探脑的Gibbs，像是看到救星一样快步走上前给了Gibbs一个快乐的拥抱。

“Gibbs！”Pride笑着也拥抱了他，“见到你真高兴, brother! What brings you here?”

“Really？”Gibbs摇了摇头，“别闹了，鬼才信你这么快就忘了昨晚一起喝酒的事情。”

Dwayne Pride脸上那种教科书式的疑惑和不解，在他们相识的三十年里，屈指可数。

“Dwayne，come on.”Gibbs没好气地瞪着他。  
Pride一脸迷惑，刚要说些什么却被身后传来的声音打断了。

“啊，早啊各位。”

几人身旁的楼梯上，不知何时窜出来、头发还湿漉漉的Lynn对着他们开心的挥了挥手。

“Uncle Lynn！”Laurel兴奋得就像个小孩子，开心地将Lynn从楼梯上拉了下来，额头上得到了一个宠溺满满的吻。

Lynn一把搂住了还没有反应过来的Dwayne，毫不客气地伸手揉乱了他的头发。  
“Hi, little brother.”  
接着友好地对一脸震惊的Gibbs伸出右手。  
“传说中的Leroy Jethro Gibbs。很高兴见到你。”

那双绿色，间杂着些许褐色的眼睛。  
如此近地凝视着他。  
如此陌生却熟悉。

_昏暗的灯光下，他孤注一掷似的用不容置疑的力度将那张脸庞拉近。_   
_望进那盈动的绿色中。_

_To hell with it._

_波本辛辣的气息，和那柔软的触感，让对方猝不及防的愣在原地。_

“Nice to having you here.”Lynn微笑着在Gibbs耳边耳语着，温热的气息轻轻拂过耳畔。

一脸困惑的Pride看着瞬间满脸通红的Gibbs尴尬地松开了和Lynn握住的手，似乎被钉在了原地，接着Lynn就被Laurel迫不及待地拉去餐桌旁。  
“What……  
“Gibbs？  
“你们……”

“你……哥哥？”

“Oh boy.”  
今天对Pride来说，注定是漫长的一天。


	4. Chapter 4

“Laurel,”Pride微笑着打断了正在院子里开心地聊天的两人，“你不是还要去和Lundy一起为下个月学校的演出彩排？”

“呃……Lundy？”Laurel看着老爹，转了转眼睛犹豫了一下，“哦……对……Lundy。”  
Laurel微笑着亲了亲Lynn的面颊，耳语了两句，接着就在Lynn似笑非笑的注视中被自己的老爹拉进了厨房。

“Daddy，”Laurel有些无奈地低声对Pride说到，“Lundy？！”

“Laurel，我需要和Gibbs还有Lynn谈谈昨天的事……”

“哦对，只是谈谈。”Laurel强忍着笑容点了点头。

“Laurel。”Pride一脸严肃地试图说服女儿。

“你和Uncle Lynn在一起的时候，没有哪次只是‘谈谈’那么简单。”  
Laurel看着老爹无奈地瞪着自己，还是忍不住笑出声来。  
“我不放心让你们单独呆在一起。”

上一次他们两个单独在一起的时候，是Lynn想要给Laurel一个惊喜，刚下飞机就拉着Dwayne一起开车去Laurel的学校接她回家……  
最后的结果当然是Laurel自己乘巴士回到家后，直到第二天清晨Linda已经打算报警时，Pride家的两兄弟才累得东倒西歪地开着好不容易勉强修好的车出现在Pride家门口，并且在之后的一个星期都互不理睬。只要Lynn在，那种不安和恼火的感觉或早或晚都会重新冒出来。也许是因为他们兄弟两个实在太相似，又太过洞悉对方，似乎无论发生什么都会变成两个人之间或明或暗的较量，随时充满了火药味。

“你不放心。”Pride深深地吸气，多少感觉到有点头疼。

“我可不想一会儿‘彩排’回来发现只剩下你在这，接下来几个月都要担心是不是Uncle Lynn悄悄地干掉并假扮成了你……得了老爸，我不是小孩子。”Laurel轻轻地握住Pride的手，看着自己的老爹无奈地叹气。

“Laurel……please，”Dwayne温柔地将双手搭在女儿肩上，甚至主动地将自己的车钥匙交了出来。

“好吧，”心有不甘的Laurel吐了吐舌头，“不过，你可欠我一次。对了，我已经告诉Uncle Lynn让他手下留情了。聊天愉快！”Laurel扮了个鬼脸，不等Dwayne来得及开口，抓过钥匙迅速消失在了门外。

完全状况外的Gibbs此时依旧站在一旁，一脸茫然，困惑的眼神在Pride家两兄弟身上游移，试图搞清楚到底发生了什么。  
尤其是Lynn也不请自便地随随便便套了件Dwayne的T恤而不是昨晚那件揉皱的衬衣后……  
他们两人的相似度之高，就连Mrs. Pride一直以来都会无法分辨。  
Dwayne都要开始同情Gibbs了。

Lynn在弟弟那阴晴不定的脸色中，不急不徐地从院子里走进来，轻车熟路地给自己倒了一杯清水，看着Dwayne指挥着完全状态外的Gibbs坐在Chris的办公桌后。如果说最开始Dwayne只是有些许怀疑和侥幸的话，现在这怀疑已经变成了确定和一丝尴尬。  
没错，他能在Gibbs的气息中，那混合了肥皂、若有若无的咖啡以及微潮的木屑的味道中，嗅到那个几乎每天都泡在花店里的家伙身上的味道。

“You don't!”

Lynn能够感受到背后Dwayne恼怒的目光，却并不理睬他，只是耸耸肩，颇为好笑地坐在餐桌边，淡定地望着墙上显示器里旋转的NCIS标志。

“You can't just sleep with MY friend!”他的视线被恼火的Dwayne挡了个严严实实。

“Some friend.”Lynn摇着头轻哼了一声。

“What？”Dwayne双手撑在桌面上，毫不客气地瞪视着Lynn。

“I'm not the one. You're.”Lynn神色轻松地环抱着双臂，没有丝毫不自在，挑战似的迎上了Dwayne的目光。

“What！？”

“I said I'm not the one who sleeped with hi……”

“I heard you! Stop it!”

Dwayne Pride这辈子遭遇过形形色色的人……  
但是他发誓能让他的心情在短短几秒内像傅科摆一样持续在两个极端间波动的，也只有他眼前这个家伙。  
每次都让他恨不得冲上去把这家伙那一脸无辜抹个干净。  
果不其然他的话音刚落，Lynn就瞬间露出了那副表情——嘴角微微下垂，眼神无辜，乖乖地望着他。  
有时候他真的好奇，究竟是不是某次Pride家过于手忙脚乱搞混了他和Lynn而没有发现，分明这家伙不靠谱的程度才更像是更年幼的那个。  
就算只有几秒种。

“咳，”Lynn请了清嗓子，“好吧，从头来过。嗨，弟弟，好久不见！你好吗？”

“……”

“不给我一个拥抱吗？”

“把你脸上那蠢笑给我收回去。”

厨房里顿时又安静下来。  
咕噜作响的声音伴随着Lynn有点尴尬的笑，从他身上传来。

Dwayne没好气地翻了翻眼睛，警告似地竖起手指，无奈地走开，重重地拉开冰箱门开始翻找着早午餐的食材。Lynn看着他的背影，耸耸肩，开心地蹭了蹭鼻尖，作势要站起来帮忙。

瞬间就得到了正握着刀子头也不回的Dwayne毫不客气的一指：  
“你，坐下！”

作为纽奥良NCIS部门的负责人，与当地执法机构和党派议员一类人物打交道是Dwayne工作的一部分——这意味着很多时候，如果Dwayne不想，那即便是Lynn也无法仅仅从他的一举一动中猜透他的心思。  
不过当时间足够凑巧，能够赶上Dwayne在厨房里叮叮当当时，他的心情如何可就决定了大家(就是Lynn自己)能够吃到什么样的食物。  
当然不管是什么样的食物，美味程度是绝对可以保障的。

Lynn撅着嘴望了望自己眼前那份儿明显凑合的红豆饭，拿起叉子小心翼翼地拨了拨，谨慎地尝了一口。

“啊……Dwayne？”

操作台的炉子旁正在盛饭的另一位Pride一个眼刀甩了过来。

Lynn发誓他是故意的。Dwayne这家伙心知肚明他最讨厌红豆饭，就算是Dwayne亲自做的红豆饭，一顿也会让他接下来一年都不想再见到这东西。  
尤其是只有红豆的红豆饭。哦对，还有他厨房里那种只有他自己能吃下去的、最辣的辣椒混在那片红色的豆子里面。

Lynn泪眼朦胧地呼着气，看着Dwayne把一碗海鲜烩饭和啤酒放在对面Gibbs的面前，瞧也不瞧他一眼，径直坐下将另一碗海鲜烩饭放在自己面前，利索地打开了冰镇啤酒。  
Lynn无奈地戳了戳眼前的豆子。

“Ok……Guess I deserve it.”

“Good for you.”  
Dwayne目不斜视地喝了口啤酒，手里没停的把一截鱿鱼戳成了两段。  
“不想吃可以自己动手做。”

又来这招……  
正愁眉苦脸望着红豆饭的那位Pride翻了翻眼睛。一旦Dwayne这家伙下定决心要好好整治一下自己的哥哥，他最拿手也最有效的方法就是这个。  
自从许多年前Mrs. Pride终于再也无法忍受老Cassius而远走高飞，老Cassius则继续对照顾尚且年幼的儿子们日常起居完全没任何概念——此后不只是兄弟俩的一日三餐，几乎所有的一切相关事项都变成了他俩——主要是Dwayne——的任务。Dwayne在家里忙得手忙脚乱的时候，Lynn一般都会被半拖半拽地拉去老爹那里接受“培养”。老Cassius可是一门心思地想让作为长子的Lynn早点涉足他在纽奥良的“产业”。就这样，一度有些内向的Lynn开始有了玩世不恭的倾向，而一向开朗的Dwayne则日渐沉默下去。  
讽刺的是，他们算不得孤苦无依三餐堪忧，但是却有一个只会定期让手下送支票来的父亲和一个早已离开美洲大陆而不知所踪的母亲。

啊，所有一切的改变都发生在这之后。

Lynn再也受不了老Cassius喝醉之后和倔犟的Dwayne面红耳赤吵成一团——  
而他和老Cassius“学习家族产业”的时间越长，Dwayne看他的眼神就越冰冷疏远——  
老Cassius越来越多地让他参与到那些肮脏的“家族产业”里——

见鬼的混蛋，他才不要在老爹和弟弟中间做个二选一的决定。

这是他自己的人生，他哪边都不站。

Lynn瞟了眼若有所思的Dwayne和他那份儿动也没动的海鲜饭。  
他自己从来没有后悔当年那个决定，像他们的母亲那样，轻装简行头也不回地离开了纽奥良。他所学到的一切让他在三藩市的一家银行得到了一份安稳舒心的工作，更让他真的做回了自己——和Brain在一起的二十年。  
Brain离开时，他从来没有那么绝望地想要找到那一点点亲切感和安全感，让他至少知道自己还和这个世界联系在一起，有自己还活着的感觉。等他回过神时，自己已经不知何时游荡到了那个二十年来被他抛在脑后的地方。  
他对这二十年这里发生的所有事情的有限知识都来自Mrs. Pride不定期的国际长途。他在纽奥良的街道上漫无目的地游荡，惊讶于需要如此频繁地对突然上前友好地和他握手、拍肩、拥抱的许多人解释自己不是“King”也不是“Dwayne”。并且在路人极其热心的帮忙下，稀里糊涂地被拉去了Dwayne家。

还没反应过来的Lynn尴尬地站在草坪上看着Linda温柔地抱着Laurel对他招手。  
接着下一秒Linda就目瞪口呆地看着Dwayne面无表情地车都没停稳就跳下来，直冲到草坪上那个“Dwayne”面前。  
还年幼的Laurel看着面前两个“一模一样的爸爸”兴奋地尖叫着。

“啊……Hi, brother？”Lynn尴尬地试探着上前一步。

之后发生的事嘛……

Lynn摸了摸左侧的下巴。不得不说当他在Dwayne家的沙发上清醒过来的时候，发现自己只是轻微脑震荡，折断了鼻梁外加损失了一颗臼齿还是有点意外。

眼睛下一片青肿、嘴唇上一道破口的Dwayne正若有所思地一杯接一杯灌着波本。

“You jerk.

“You cut and run.”

Lynn挣扎着在沙发上坐好，抓了抓头发。

“Guess I deserve this.”

他们两个用了两天时间歪在沙发上抱着波本，迅速地填上了这么多年来的一些空白。之后的两、三个月都是Dwayne一如往常地去办公室而Lynn每天在起居室的沙发上赖上小半天，接着在纽奥良的小街小巷四处乱晃，帮Linda接送和照顾(惯坏)Laurel，晚上看着Dwayne在厨房里忙碌，晚饭后和他有一搭没一搭地边喝啤酒边互相讲述过去二十年的一切。  
Lynn记不清是什么时候——好像是他一直赖在Dwayne家而感恩节快要到来的时候——他突然觉得呆在Dwayne家看着这个小小的、温暖的家，看着深爱着Dwayne的Linda，以及如同他自己的女儿一般的Laurel，让他无比的烦躁。他能很好地在Linda面前掩饰住这烦躁感，但是Dwayne却明显地感觉到了他情绪上的变化。  
于是那天他例行护送Laurel回家(脸颊上又得到了Laurel无数湿嗒嗒的亲吻)后，一反常态没有呆在家里而是拖出那条刚回纽奥良时就租来的破旧舢板，随波逐流游荡到密西西比河的一条安静的支流上，四仰八叉躺在船板上出神地望着天空，静静地抽着Mushroom，回想有关Brain的一切。

他早就忘了十一月的密西西比河水到底有多冰冷。他努力睁着被刺痛的双眼在有些浑浊的河水里安静地听着自己耳边有节奏的心跳声，脚边不时略过一条条水草和被惊到的鱼类。

 

白色的光在他视线的周围泛起。他目不斜视地对着那张熟悉的面庞伸出手，却意想不到地对上了另一双绿色的眼睛。

**_Fuck._ **

抖成筛子的Lynn牙齿咯咯作响，傻笑着望着一脸愠色的Dwayne从他那辆老爷车上拿出毛巾和衣物，抬手砸在他头上，把他裹了了个严严实实。

“You stupid runner.”

月色如水，一片蛙声。  
他像个小孩子一样缩成一团，攥着毛巾，傻笑着看进Dwayne的眼里，迎着那抹绿色眨了眨眼睛。  
眼前人突然慌乱的不知所措，微张着嘴，一只手伸到他面前，却还是落到了他肩上。

_嘛，Dwayne是对的。_

他继续傻笑着，看着Dwayne将他紧紧地抱在怀里，一只手在他背上安抚似的画着圈。

_他连死都要去逃避。_

 

“咳……啊……Lynn？”

Gibbs看着正在出神的Pride兄弟两个，尤其是坐在自己对面，眼神落在Gibbs的碗上但是明显并没有真的在关心那碗海鲜饭的Lynn，试探着在他眼前挥了挥手。

“嗯？”对方像是突然惊醒一样，赶快低下头抓了抓眉毛，清了清嗓子。

Gibbs默默地把海鲜饭推到他面前。  
啊，宿醉真的让他没什么胃口。

Lynn微笑着挑了挑眉毛，开心地把红豆饭推到一边，挑起一整块虾肉。  
然后看着Dwayne冷哼一声将自己那碗海鲜饭推给了Gibbs，拖来那盘红豆饭放在了自己面前。

哈。

Dwayne永远都是这个老样子。

当心事重重的三个人打扫干净了面前的早午饭——Lynn看着Dwayne基本处于发呆状态机械地将红豆饭塞进嘴里，不由得替他觉得一阵阵胃痛——并且把厨房的水槽堆满需要清洗的餐具之后，三杯咖啡摆在了他们各自手边。Gibbs继续占用着Dwayne的咖啡杯……Lynn手里还是多少年Laurel专门为他准备的那个涂着“Love Uncle Lynn”的蓝色马克杯……Dwayne则低着头在桌子上转动着一个并不那么普通的绿色马克杯——Linda最爱的那款。

Lynn发誓如果不是顾及到Dwayne的“威胁”，他绝对要笑出声来。

**Some friend.**


End file.
